The objective is to determine the biochemical, immunologic, and morphologic alterations of lung cells isolated and purified from infant and adult guinea pigs and rats previously exposed to hypoxia or hyperoxia. Emphasis will be placed on those critical enzyme systems which control or modulate the metabolism of oxygen and the damaging reduction products of oxygen (superoxide anion, singlet oxygen, hydroxyl radical, and hydrogen peroxide).